bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyōryoku Chīmurīdā
Kyōryoku Chīmurīdā (強力チームリーダー, Chīmurīdā Kyōryoku) also known as the Noble Kenpachi (高貴な剣, Kenpachi Kōkina) back when he was the captain of squad 11. He was the first Kenpachi who was not barbaric, but was more of an intellective type, but like all Kenpachi, he is feared of his power. Appearance Kyōryoku is a fairly tall, broad-shouldered gentleman with the appearance of a man of relatively healthy middle-age. He has short, golden-blond hair, with two loose strands of hair falling over his brow and sports a full Donegal-style beard and spectacles over his golden eyes. He has been described as "very handsome" by several women over his stay in the Human world. frequently wears a white dress shirt and tie under a black vest with matching slacks and a brown overcoat. He appears quite calm most of the time, his posture is evident of this. Kyōryoku is rather sophisticated looking, wearing a pair of glasses most of the time. Personality A tranquil, powerful and strong willed man; Kyōryoku is revered for his calm disposition. A natural leader, Kyōryoku doesn't break in any situation and hides his emotion behind a bored look. Despite this, he is truly spiritual man and wishes only for his comrades not to be hurt on his watch. He holds his fellow Vizards in high hopes, quoting them as being "strong in their own ways". As shown during his younger days, he is quite wild in the battlefield, reaching ferocious levels after watching one of his fellow comrades being hurt. History Powers & Abilities Massive Spiritual Power: As the Ex-Captain of squad 11, he has an enormous amount of spiritual energy where its wild but can be tamed easily. His reiatsu is simply monstrous or staggering when released at full power.The level of his spiritual power is above captain's average spiritual pressure. The color of his reiatsu is light blue and its element is electricity. High Strength: Kyōryoku has strength above the normal. His strength is highly powerful, enough to punch through a wall from a house. Hakuda Master: Kyōryoku usually prefers to use his fist in battle, Kyōryoku has demonstrated several times to be more than dangerous barehanded. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapon. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kyōryoku is highly skilled using their Zanpakutō while sealed and in its Shikai. He can out-maneuver high, powerful sword combatants, but Kyōryoku don't commonly engage in swordsmanship as his desired form of combat. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Kyōryoku is a highly perceptive and ruthless warrior in combat able to find his opponent's weakness in just a few moves and use them against them as soon as he figures them out. He is also able to adjust to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Enhance reflexes: Kyōryoku 's reflexes are high above average, able to see attacks clearly from different angles, and different kind of speed. Combat Weakness: He isn't good at fighting in close areas. It makes him uneasy and no room enough to work his shikai. Low Endurance during swordmanship fights, and he has no kido knowledge. He us slow, since he doesn't have an shunpo capabilities Zanpakutō Thor (トール,Tōru) In its sealed form, Thor appears to look like a regular katana. It's cross guard is a rectangle, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of amall lightning and lines, and it sports a dark-blue handle. Kyōryoku keeps Thor sheathed through his waist tie at his left side; although, during battle, the sword has been seen to to be unsheathed and on his hand. :Shikai: By the release command "Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and smash down my enemy!" ("などのボイド、øサンダーから、是非、私の敵をカット！") the regular katana takes the appearance is that of a mallet with a Norse Celtic Triquetra carving on all 4 faces , with a long handle about 4ft wrapped around in a blue cloth. The mallet is heavy enough, that when Kyōryoku slams it with force it can leave massive craters. :*'Shikai Ability:' His shikai is a melee weapon, though Kyōryoku's zanpakuto gives out the illusion that it can release shocking electric blasts, but all its doing is using Kyōryoku's spiritual energy that channels through his mental power and the Mallet. It is from this point released in large electric blasts which take hold to an bright blue glow. If not released in powerful blasts the energy is left to encompass the mallet itself in a sparky and dangerous force field only amplifying the destructive result of each strike. His blasts are able to stand their own against cero’s and bala’s with relative ease, and reduce the strongest of buildings to nothing but ruins wrought with nothing but the echoing thunders of anarchy. If Kyōryoku channels to much spiritual power into his attacks it will leave his hand scarred; burned by the very power of its jolts, with tremendous power flowing through a single hand, overloading his mallet also increases his chances at missing an opponent, for it puts a great strain on his senses. :Bankai: Not revealed. Though people say that is compressed to a mere War-hammer with devastating capabilities. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Kyōryoku's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of hollow mask takes the form of a plain with two diagonal eye slits and a bird's beak around the mouth area. A vertical crack sits on the left side of the mask. His eyes will turn yellow and the scelera will turn completely black. His mask covers the front portion of his face barely and has what appears to be a bit of string going 'round his head. Kyōryoku will often keep the mask off to the side while speaking, but will cover his face while fighting. :Power Augmentation: With the acquisition of the mask through the subjugation of Kyōryoku's inner Hollow, He gain access to an additional and separate source of power - aside from the Shinigami powers they already possess - Hollow powers. The accumulation of both powers greatly augments their powers beyond what a Shinigami and/or Hollow alone would be capable of.The transformation gives his legs great strength and speed. While in Vizard form, his attacks seem to focus almost exclusively on powerful kicks and devastating punches. :Enhanced Durability: With his mask on, Kyōryoku becomes more durable,He can even support being thrown across several city blocks and comes out from the attack relatively unscathed. :Cero: Kyōryoku has shown the ability to fire a very fast Cero by kicking in the air towards his target. The Cero is a blue wide blast that follows the arc made by his leg during the kicking motion, or the swing with this zanpakuto. :Telekinesis: Kyōryoku is shown to be able to use a form of telekinesis on his Zanpakuto. When he throws his zanpakuto at an amazing speed and strength, and it hits his target, he is able to use Tenekinesis to bring his zanpakuto back to his hand